The HetaCup
by AsakuraTwinXcest
Summary: Ficlets about the World Cup 2014 in Hetalia style! Let the games and the fun begin!
1. Day 1 and 2

**A/N: Before anyone tries to kill me for writing about your nations, I'll remind you that this was written in Hetalia universe. Anything here is for pure humor. Now, for some opening notes:**

**-No offences intended. Pure humor.**

**-There will be Latin countries.**

**-I do not own APHetalia.**

* * *

**The HetaCup!**

**Day 1 - The Opening Day**

**Brazil vs. Croatia – Greatest of all openings**

Brazil gave a long breath as he watched the stadium flood with people. Today was the day. On his own home, after 64 years. The World Cup was about to begin, as he heard Claudia Leitte, Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull singing "We are One", the official song. In a matter of minutes, the song was over, but Brazil sat there, in a place reserved for the nations' personifications.

Brazil replayed all the moments he passed through in the World Cups and, for a moment, forgot that the teams had to enter the field, but a light tap on his shoulder made him look up to see Croatia, a taller nation with pale skin, short light brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a red and white shirt, with a checkered pattern, a white shorts and white cleats, with blue stockings "C'mon, we have a Cup to start." He extended his hand to Brazil

Brazil smiled and took the hand, getting up "Yeah. Let's go." The two nations walked to the entrance to the field and positioned themselves in front of their teams. When they received the signal to proceed, Brazil felt his chest fill with pride…

… Until Marcelo scored an own-goal.

Oh, he was **so **going rip off that stamp from his album…

**Day 2 – The Revenge**

**Mexico vs. Cameroon – Nope. Alright, nope.**

He tried. No matter what happened, he tried. Mexico felt hands pulling him, preventing him from advancing. He felt many bodies enclosing to him. He heard the shouts from his people. He heard the whistles. No matter what the Cameroonians said or yelled, he would kick.

Oh yes, how he would kick that damn referee's ass for nullifying two of his team's goals. Yep, no matter what happen. He was defiantly going to beat that referee to a pulp and defeat Cameroon.

But well, he ended up scoring a valid goal… It wasn't something that couldn't be earned with a daring glare to the referee…

**Netherlands/Holland vs. Spain – Revenge**

Spain breathed with a prideful gaze. Just like the previous Cup, he and Holland would fight, not or the title, but for a position in next phase. He turned to look at the other nation beside him. Holland had the same grumpy face, but he wore his team's uniform, the blue uniform with orange letters.

Thinking about the last World Cup, he remembered winning over Holland with a 0-1 score. The shouts of happiness, the smiles full of pride, the eyes gleaming with passion and the vibrant colors of his flag. Yes, he was going to revive that moment and decided that he would win with the same score.

When the referees gave the starting signal, the ball flew. Spain run across the field, with determination.

Twenty-five minutes later, Holland's player makes a foul and Spain receives a penalty, which Xabi Alonso kicked.

Spain held his breath as he saw the ball flying towards the goalkeeper's right. The goalkeeper – Jasper Cillessen – jumped towards the same place, but the ball was faster and entered. Spain ran towards Alonso, shouting. Yes, reviving last World Cup's last match.

But you know, not everything goes just like planned. With a great comeback, Holland gave no mercy as he scored five goals. Díos. The remaining minutes were truly a revenge.

And Spain felt it on his skin.

**Chile vs. Australia – Oh my kangaroo!**

Australia sighed as he saw Chile scoring their second goal. Football defiantly wasn't his strong point. He preferred much more Rugby or Surfing, but football… Oh well, he at least tried to lessen the difference. It was only at the minute 35 that Tim Cahill scored. Australia felt great. No way in hell he was going down without any goals!

The ball kept rolling and flying for the rest of the first period and no goals were made. The whistle ended the period and both teams went to their locker room. Australia panted and looked at the other nation. Chile looked like he could explode with pride. The Chileans had scored with only two minutes of difference, while the Australians had to keep up.

Aw, Australia wanted so bad to score more goals, but that single one was more than enough. Especially when he saw a fan holding a large stuffed – or plastic, he couldn't tell – kangaroo in the bleachers.

When they got back in the field, Australia tried to even the scoreboard, but it was useless – Jean Beausejour was able to score another one at the additions.

Oh whatever. He was already missing the kangaroos… But he could always ask to have that stuffed kangaroo.

* * *

**A/N: My… I hope this went well… Whatever! They're ficlets anyway xD**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! R&R**


	2. Day 3 and 4

**A/N: Wow, this went better than I expected. Just now, I was watching America's match against Ghana. I was truly surprised when America scored the fastest goal in this World Cup~! Oh well, he's the hero xD**

**Please, read with your own accord~!**

* * *

**Day 3 – Group of Death**

**Colombia vs. Greece**

"God. Please tell me that this is a joke." Colombia looked astonished when he looked at the stadium. Strong lights shone on the field. Columbians sang their anthem. Everything looked pretty normal, but when he turned to the other team, he couldn't help but sweatdrop. Why was Greece and his team lying on the field, snoring?!

Colombia sighed. He swore he could hear Turkey laughing, but that wasn't the worse thing.

"Please. Someone tell me" He looked at the bleachers "WHY THE HELL IS THERE AN INVASION OF CATS?!"

**Uruguay vs. Costa Rica – The Zombie**

Once again, Costa Rica looked at the list of matches on her hand and let out a depressed sigh. Ugh, out of all of the groups, why did she had to end up in this one? Why wasn't Brazil on this group? The so-called 'Group of Death'… She felt like the intruder in a group full of World Cup Champions. Italy, England and Uruguay. At least, she got the one with less World Cup titles… No offences.

But then again, she never won ever since she started to play in the World Cup.

Deciding it would be better to end it sooner than later, Costa Rica crumpled the paper on her hand and got ready. Walking towards the field, she saw her team already going to the field. Running towards them, she entered the field.

It didn't take too long before Uruguay scored a goal in a penalty. The rest of the first period was monotone, as no one scored. When she got back to the locker room, Costa Rica tried to plan a way to win, though nothing came out. She did not even notice when the second period was starting, an employee had to tap on her shoulder. She looked up and stood up; once again running to the field, but never did she notice a puddle of water and sweat created by the players who made a stop to drink water. Running at full speed, she slipped on the water, fell face down and scratched her cheek. A companion helped her up and she went to the field.

But maybe that fall changed something.

For the rest of the second period, Costa Rica ran with an evil glint on her eyes, while covered in dirt. Uruguay could only run and shout "DIOS MÍO! A ZOMBIEEE!"

**Italy vs. England – Ball. Scones.**

England and Italy chatted at their separated locker room. They were reminiscing about previous matches "Ve~ England, we played many times against each other, huh?" Italy said.

"Yeah, our matches are a classic nowadays."

"Ve~ especially because you only won once against me~" Italy taunted.

"Wha-" England glared at him "You git! I never played seriously! If I wanted, I could easily kick yer ass!"

"You sure? In 1976 I won with a 2-0. In 1977 you won with the same score, but 1980 onwards, I won all the matches, with the exception of 1997, when we had a tie. Ve~"

"Tha-That's not true! In EURO 2012 we also had a tie!"

"But I won in the penalties."

England tried to do a comeback, but found himself unable to say anything. He sighed and turned to the usually wimpy nation "But how in the hell can you be great in soccer, when you're a no-good with fights?"

For a moment, Italy looked slight hurt, but brushed it off "Ve~ it's easy. You just need to imagine that the ball is one of your scones! Then you just need to kick it away with all of your strength!"

"Eh?!"

**Côte D'Ivoire vs. Japan – Blue Samurai**

"Okay, you all know what to do, right?" Japan asked the members of his team. Everyone nodded as they finished the last preparative. Japan knew they would be a few seconds or minutes late for the entrance, but it would be worth it.

Meanwhile, in the entrance to the field, D'Ivoire tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Where the hell was Japan? The match was about to begin! Deciding that the Asiatic would end up showing eventually, he went to the field and his team positioned themselves. His and Japan's flag were already out, but where was-

He stopped his train of thought when he heard the sound of metal clanking on the floor. D'Ivoire looked at the entrance and he felt like his eyes would bulge out of their sockets when he saw Japan. Wearing a blue samurai armor "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, JAPAN?!"

"Huh? This is my blue samurai soul." He said as he lifted his katana "So, shall we start?"

"_Depends of what you want to start: a football match or a killing spree…_"

**Day 4 – Of Europeans and Americans**

**Switzerland vs. Ecuador – Faithful girl?**

Switzerland wanted nothing more than shove that damn ball on Ecuador's goal. He looked at the scoreboard; it marked 0-1 to the Latin country. Averting his eyes to the timer, he saw that the first period was about to end "_I bet Liechtenstein is watching. Ugh, I can't lose for her sake._" He gave a inaudible growl "_It will be better if I do something in the next period. My team is tired._"

Waiting the period to end, he planned what he could do. A few seconds later, a thought entered his mind "_Of course! I still have __her__!_"

As soon as he heard the whistle, he ran back to the locker room, but before he did anything, he heard his cellphone ringing. Switzerland picked it up and answered the call "Hello?"

"Big brother?" Liech's voice rang on his ear "Um… Are you alright? I mean, the scoreboard…" Liechtenstein asked.

The little girl, from the special bleachers, heard a few noises and ruckus on the other side of the line "Big brother…?"

"Oh, right. I'm fine Liech. I'm just… Taking my trump card."

"Trump card?"

"Yeah. I know I can count on her, since I took care of her for many years."

Switzerland's statement made Liechtenstein freeze. Had been there another person – another _girl _– on her big brother's life? Why hadn't Switzerland told her before? "F-Fine then… Good luck…"

"Thanks." He hung up. Liechtenstein sat nervously and awaited for the second period, that started a few minutes later. When her brother entered, she looked around for the girl, until she heard a bang. Turning to the field, she saw Switzerland chasing Ecuador with his rifle.

"_Big brother… Please tell me that you weren't talking about your weapon…_" She thought sweatdropping. Meanwhile, she could hear Ecuador pleas for forgiveness and asking how the hell he was able to bring a weapon…

**France vs. Honduras – Let Big Brother… *beep***

"_Out of all of the nations…_" Honduras fell to his knees "Why I have to play against _HIM_!" He cried while looking at France, who was extremely busy courting fans – and even players. Ugh. Honduras felt a depression coming. Especially when France winked at him.

"Oh, _petit _Honduras! Let's have a _wonderful _match, shall we?" France put his arm around Honduras' neck.

"Yeah… Right… Fine…" The boy sighed and went to his own team.

With the sound of the whistle, the match started. The French team dominated most of the time; in the final minutes of the first period, they scored the first goal. Honestly, Honduras just wished that the match would end soon.

A few minutes later, the second period started. France's team advanced. Honduras tried to catch up with the attacker, but he never noticed France behind him "Oh~ hey Honduras~ after this game will you let big brother…"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In the other side of the field, Valladares – Honduras' goalkeeper – was startled by the scream and accidentally let the ball slip into the goal…

**Argentina vs. Bosnia-Herzegovina – Sorry. ****Author's boycott.**

"HEY! Wait right there! What's with that title" Argentina yelled.

"Sorry Martín~ but I didn't watch your match~" I said.

"Why the heck you didn't?!" Both Argentina and Bosnia asked "You watched all of the others matches!"

I put my hands on my ears and waited for them to stop yelling "Dears, did you forget that I'm Brazilian?" I sighed "As much as I love to pair you up with Luciano, I still have my pride."

"That's all?!" Argentina shouted again.

"You want a resume? Fine, Bosnia scored the first goal, but it was an own goal. At the 65', Messi scored a goal, but Bosnia didn't go down and scored at the 84'. Happy?"

"Of course not! I wanted a good ficlet, with jokes just like the others!"

"Oh, get over it Martín~ just with this conversation, we've had a good ficlet~"

"THIS IS NOT A FICLET AT ALL!"

* * *

**A/N: My god, I still can't forget Germany's crushing victory against Portugal, I was - coincidentally - eating sausages. I feel bad for my friend, who came from Portugal. I bet he's peeling off his hair right now… Anyways, sorry to the Argentines, but my Brazilian pride is way bigger~**

**R&R please! And vote on my poll!**


	3. Day 5 and 6

**A/N: Ok, before you start, I think some of you didn't get the jokes on some of the ficlets. I'll explain some of them:**

**-On Chile and Australia match, the camera showed a large plastic/stuffed kangaroo on the bleachers, just after Australia's first goal.**

**-Costa Rica, being the only one who never won a World Cup, is referred as "The Zombie" or "The Dead Alive", since the others are referred as Grim Reapers and because she defeated Uruguay.**

**-The Blue Samurai is how the Japanese team is called. Their official uniform is blue and the Samurai is a warrior who defends his own honor. There's also an inscription on Japan's bus: "Samurai! The time to fight has arrived!" – or something like that…**

**Watching the games really gives me inspiration… I think...**

**EDIT: 6/20 - A few formatting and grammar corretions.**

* * *

**Day 5 – A day of legends**

**Germany vs. Portugal – To crush potatoes.**

"Damn it! I hate you, Germany!" Portugal whined.

Germany sighed "I already told you, my team is going full power ever since the start. This is a cup, a tournament." He patted Portugal's back "So, stop whining already."

"G-Germany…! Wow, so you do have a soft side!"

"Shut up!" Germany went to the kitchen and soon came back with a steamy bowl of mashed potatoes "Here, since you're so depressed, you can eat it."

The Portuguese ate happily "Wow, they're great! How did you make them?"

Germany looked at him and gave a slight smirk "I just remembered about our match when I was crushing the potatoes."

"I HATE YOU!"

**Iran vs. Nigeria – The most borin…. Zzz…**

…..

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Where's our ficlet?!" Iran shouted.

"Where's author?" Nigeria asked and they entered my office.

"What's up with they shouting…?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes "I'm trying to sleep here…"

"Why the hell were you sleeping?! Our match just ended!" Iran stomped his foot.

"Ah, about that~ sorry, but the match was so boring that I fell aslee… Zzz~"

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON US!"

**America vs. Ghana – Fast-food ****service**

Just by looking at the American, Ghana could feel a twist on his stomach. How the heck was possible for a nation to eat so many burgers…? He didn't know… Approaching the loud nation, he dared to ask "Um… America, eating too many burgers won't give you a stomachache?"

"Nahaha! Of course not dude! Heroes do not get stomachache! Besides, you should experiment my fast-food!" He laughed off.

"Fine then…"

Just as America finished his – many – burgers, they were called to enter the field. Not so long after the anthems, the game started.

But for the loud mouthed nation, it was practically over, as he scored a goal at the thirtieth second.

"So! How do you, like my fast-food service?!"

**Day 6 – NO WAY!**

**Belgium vs. Algeria – Money, honey… Waffles!**

Belgium sat down on her locker room. Algeria scored in the first period and she was having great trouble "_Even though brother has got many great players…_" She let out a groan "_How am I going to win this one…?_" She put her hand on her chin.

Suddenly, she snapped her head up "That's it!"

Minutes later, Algeria was already on the field, confident about his victory.

Until the 70' minute and onwards, Belgium crushed Algeria.

"_Thanks for the tip, brother… But you could've asked for less money…_"

**Mexico vs. Brazil – Impediment!**

"You know, Mexico." Brazil called.

"What, Brazil?"

"Do you think I should stop going offensive?"

Mexico looked at him "Why the hell are you asking me that?"

Brazil looked at the television in their separated locker room.

He sighed "If my team doesn't stop receiving those damn impediments… I swear we will never be able to do something…"

**Russia vs. South Korea – Aiyaa, Da, Daze!**

"Daze~ I'm going to win! For nii-san's sake!" Korea shouted at Russia, who only smiled.

"Da~ no way! I'll be the one winning~! Then you and China will become one with me~"

"HELL NO! AIYAA~ GO KOREA!" A shout echoed in the stadium, but both nations didn't need to turn to see it was China.

Throughout the entire match, both sides kept an equal match. It was only on the second period one of them scored. Korea "Daze! Did you see that, nii-san? You'll recognize me, won't you? And then, we can *censored*!"

"Wha-" China sweatdropped.

"KolKol… They won't become one if thing keep like this…" Russia muttered and went to full offense, breaking Korea's defense and scoring a goal, a few minutes later "Da, China~ cheer for me!"

"No! Nii-san! Please, cheer for me!" Korea wailed.

Meanwhile, China was pondering on what to do.

[Cheer for Korea – Korea ending R18]

[Cheer for Russia – Russia ending R18]

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I don't know where I got the ideas for day 6… *sweatdrop* But since I don't have anything to put here, I'll write some curious facts about how Hetalia changed my life xD**

**-I started to watch all of the World Cup matches.**

**-I started to eat various kinds of food (I just had a plate *cough* two *cough* of pasta. Yeah, I shouted 'pasta')**

**-I became a flag fanatic.**

**-I'm always wondering how would the Latin and African countries would look like.**

**-I think… I talk or think about Hetalia for more or less 18 a day (The rest I use on my sleep…)**

**-Learning about WWI and WWII became the most awesome thing in the world, but not as awesome as Prussia.**

**-I think I keep using 'Aiyaa' on my sentences…**

**And you? How Hetalia changed your life?**


	4. Days 7 and 8

**A/N: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ITALY LOST! Damn… I'm crying. I know I'm crying… Anyway I think I don't need to explain the previous chapter's jokes xD, but now, I decided to answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

**Chihori Anigma: **Yeah… I watched… But I feel like plunging my head in the deepest hole I can find and the, cry like there's no tomorrow :'(

BTW, I also start laughing when I'm in History class (There was once time that my teacher said 'For me, Italy was absolutely a zero to the left, a nothing, in the WWI and WWII.' Oh, how I laughed…)

**Puzzlingnerd57: **No way! You're German and Austrian? Dude, I envy you! I also love PruAus!

**Misaki Haninozuka: **I do want to learn Japanese, Italian and German~ I like those languages! (And I could be part of the Axis! XD)

**xXTrianeraXx: **Thanks! Yeah, Hetalia made me change my way of talking. My best friend is also a Hetalian and she laughs when I say 'Aiyaa' or 'Aru'

**Kat The Maniac: **Of course they are! Germany is the EU leader and America is the hero! Yup, Hetalia gives more info about the world than history/geography teachers! Thank you Hidekaz Himaruya xD

* * *

**Day 7 – Bye bye!**

**Australia vs. Holland/Netherlands – First to go~!**

To say that he was nervous was a simple thing, but when his classification for the next phase was in risk _and _he was going against **Holland**, then, it was another thing.

But it didn't make anything better… Damn…

"Crap, if I don't go full power, I'm going to be massacred… Holland… Ugh, I just hope he won't do the same thing he did with Spain…" Ah, the depression is coming… But since when it would make Australia give up? Oh no. He did pushed himself to his limits.

But, you know, Holland wasn't going to be that sweet – not even in hell. At the twentieth minute, Arjen Robben scored a goal against Australia

"_Damn… It's already starting… I feel like crying._" Australia thought bitterly "_But I still have to fight!_" With a renovated spirit, in the next minute he was able to score and keep the match even.

In the locker rooms, he sat on a bench, sighing "Damn, so exhausted…"

"You're already tired?" Holland asked and Australia nodded "You won't be able to play like this. I can offer you my help."

"Wha-? Really?" Holland nodded "But isn't this unfair…?"

"I've won my first match. Not a big deal."

Going back to the second period, Holland had weakened some spots on the field and thus, Australia scored.

"Wow, I'm so happy!" The Australian cheered.

"Okay, now pay me for my services." Holland extended his hand to the other "What? I do not work for free."

"Well… I don't have money here…"

"…" Oh, how that ticked the taller.

Later that day, Australia bode good-bye to the World Cup…

**Spain vs. Chile – Hasta la Vista!**

"Are you alright, brother Spain?" Italy asked the older nation.

"Yes, I am Ita-chan. Thanks, but there's no need to worry." Spain ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah Veneziano, you don't need to worry about the tomato bastard." Romano huffed "But we could watch a movie since you're so pathetic right now." He grinned.

"Ve~ what movie, fratello?" Italy asked.

"Terminator 2: Judgment day. It's a popular movie and it has an interesting phrase. Especially for you, tomato bastard." He snickered.

"Eh, why is that so, Romanito?" Spain asked.

"Because-"

"Because it says 'Hasta la vista baby!'" They turned to see Chile, smirking "Or should I say, 'Hasta la vista, España!'"

"CRUEL!"

**Cameroon vs. Croatia – Scampi**

"I may have lost to Brazil, but this match was really pleasant!" Croatia laughed.

Cameroon, who sat in the same table as him, sighed "Could you stop repeating it please? It is annoying."

"Fine, but hey! Since we're in my team's hotel, why don't we eat something?"

Cameroon looked at him "Croatian cuisine? I never ate it before."

"Then, it's a great opportunity for you to get a taste of it!" Croatia lifted his hand and a waiter came. Croatia asked for something that Cameroon didn't understand. A few minutes later, the man came back. When Cameroon looked at him, he felt like punching the Croatian.

"Croatia… What. Is. This?"

"Scampi! In others words, shrimp!"

"I. Hate. You."

**Day 8 – Of fallen souls**

**Colombia vs. Côte D'Ivoire – ****Nicolette van Dam**

Yeah. They won.

So what? Colombia didn't give a damn to that victory, especially after he saw that image on the news. How dare someone create such hostile and low image about his player, about his _people_. He couldn't understand how was it possible for a person, an actress and the Dutch _UNICEF Ambassador_.

Of course, he was at least a little bit glad that she renounced the post and said sorry, but still… He was extremely sad.

Was that how the world saw his people…?

He sighed.

"Hey, Colombia. You alright?" D'Ivoire patted the Latin Nation's back.

"Yes… Thanks D'Ivoire…" He gave a sad smile. At least, he still had many friends…

**Uruguay vs. England – No… Please NO!**

"Oh c'mon Iggy! Cheer up!" America said to the Brit.

"Shut up America! And stop calling me that!" He snarled "You do not understand the damn situation I'm in!"

"Situation? What kind? Surely the hero can help you! Nahahaha!" He laughed "So, what is it? Bandits? Terrorists? I can beat all of them!"

"I said to shut up! I'm not talking about that kind of problems!" England hit America's head.

"Then what is it?!"

England's head dropped again "I doubt you'd know this feeling, but…" He suddenly sat up "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING BY DEPENDING ON ITALY?!" He pointed to an Italian flag on his wall.

"… That's sad dude…"

**Japan vs. Greece – What was that Greece-san?!**

Japan and Greece played an equal match. No one scored a goal and the second period was about to begin. Both sides positioned themselves and Greece would start with the ball. Suddenly, when Kawashima – Japan's goalkeeper – was still a few meters away from the goal, Greece kicked the ball, surprising everyone on the field. To their luck, the ball missed.

"Greece-san! Why did you do this?!" Japan asked.

The other looked at him, lazily "Ah… Japan… Sorry…" He looked at where the ball went "I thought I saw that bearded bastard…"

* * *

**A/N: I'll tell you guys something: here in Brazil, the matches are written like: Brazil x Croatia. What do you think I did when I saw "Japan x Greece"? A long, high-pitched squeal…**

**Anyway, what I wrote in Colombia's match is true. I think everyone has seen it on the TV, but for those who didn't I'll explain. Nicolette vam Dam is a Dutch actress and the UNICEF's Dutch Ambassador. She made a composition of a photo, showing two of the best Colombians players smoking drugs, though, on her Twitter account, she apologized to all Colombians and renounced her post. I was so revolted that, instead of writing the match, I had to write about it.**

**Respect the others races. Respect the others languages. Respect others cultures.**

**And especially, respect the right of being a human. Racism or anything that excludes anyone because of their gender, sexual preferences, sickness, or deformation is crime. Everyone should have the same rights. It's not fair for those who can't protect themselves.**

**Ahh~ just to relieve some of this entire – extreme – stress mine, I'll ask you guys another question:**

**Which pairings in Hetalia do you approve?**

**-I approve anything with N. Italy, if the pairing is yaoi! I also love others pairing like: PruAus, SwiAus, USUK, GiriPan and straight pairings like PruHun or AusHun~**

**BTW, I know some of you will kill for saying this, but I'm not fond of Spamano xD**

**BTW2: The joke on Cameroon's match is totally brazilian. Here in Brazil we say "Camarões", which could mean "Shrimps" in english xD**


	5. Days 9 to 13

**A/N: Hm… It's been a long time~ I think I entered a depression when Italy, England and Japan lost… ANYWAYS! Brazil is on the semi-finals! Hurray! We're against Germany~**

**By the way, did anyone notice that only the teams that ended in first place in the Round of Sixteen were able to reach the Quarter-finals? Funny, right? Well, let's go to RR! The Review Reply:**

**Chihori Anigma: **Yep, I sobbed for hours when he lost T-T I wonder what my uncle felt… He's Iranian, but lives with my Chinese aunt in England. They even have a son~! Well, moving on, it's not everyone that likes incest and I respect other's preferences. I do like PruCan too! I also love – really – strange pairing. I don't think you wanna find out…

Thank you! I know I'm lucky! Lol no xD

**May Arisa: **I wasn't able to watch all matches too, for example: the days where there were more than one match at the same time… I'm lucky that my tests ended in May (LoL, your name xD). I kinda ship RoChu, GerIta and FrUK, but I do have others preferences…

You're from Netherlands? Wow, I bet you're rooting for Netherlands to win against Costa Rica and Argentina/Belgium! You know, I find Netherlands' Hetalia personification quite interesting – I have a thing for quiet/mysterious characters…

**Kat The Maniac: **My gosh, what a long review! Anyway, now that you told me about this bet, from the start I would choose Brazil (Of course!), Germany and Italy. I pity you friend xD the three teams she choose didn't even pass the first phase (damn cruel reality), by the way, which of your friends choose Brazil? Or Argentina?

Oh yeah… Colombia… Damn, I still wonder why a person such as Nicolette would do something like that, I mean, what the hell does she have with it? They won, so what? Sigh, the people these days…

Out of your shippings, the only one I dislike is Spamano (Ok, you can all kill me now), but just like you, I ship weird things, but mostly with Ita-chan. I.E: Turkey x Italy, Greece x Italy, Swiss x Italy and even Austria x Italy. Do I have an obsession with Italy…?

**Oh right, before you start to read, I'll just warn you that I jumped a few matches because I couldn't find inspiration. If you have one, just PM and I'll post as an Omake!**

**P.S: I hope I didn't offended anyone by jumping the matches…**

* * *

**Day 9 – Of blue, white and red**

**Italy vs. Costa Rica – Despair**

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" The nations were currently talking about their own matches when a half-shout half-whine rang in the air.

"Mein gott, who is screaming like that?" Germany ate his würst while watching Costa Rica and her players throw a party.

Japan, who was talking to Greece about their match, answered him "Maybe it's Italy-kun or Romano-kun… They are World Cup champions, but lost." While most settled for that answer, no one noticed the happy little Italian sitting in a corner…

"Ve~ that was mean! I'm not screaming my head off and fratello is napping~"

Everyone turned to look at Italy with bulged eyes "Since when were you here?! And who the hell is screaming?!" They shouted at him.

"Right now is you guys, but a little while ago it was England~ he shouted something about 'don't want to depend him ever again'~! Ve~ I wonder what that means~"

*Sweatdrop*

**Switzerland vs France – The pervert just got 5 times worse**

Switzerland was losing, he knew. France's team was far stronger – not that he would admit it – but he couldn't say he wasn't annoyed. Oh no. He was **beyond **annoyed. Yeah, right, the wine bastard could go and score as many goals as he could right now, because Switzerland wouldn't care.

But really. Pray tell him why the heck was there a French, half-naked and painted with the colors of the French flag, waltzing around the field?!

"Somebody, please, shoot me on this instant…"

Oh well, it's not like you could be shot by a Dying Will Bullet, but at least they got two goals…

**Day 10 – Author's search for imagination**

**Argentina vs Iran – Iranian uncle**

"So, will you write this time?"

"Do you really want it? I mean, it wasn't the best of the games for you."

"What do you mean by it? I won!"

"Oh right, you did Argie~ but, for your well-being, I should stay quiet."

"Oh, who cares?! Tell it, dammit!"

"… Fine."

Argentina was playing a hard match. Iran, _out of all teams_, was giving him a hard time. No one scored for the entire game, but the Argentinians wouldn't give up so easily and so, _only at the last additions of the __**second **__half _Argentina's Messi scored, giving them the victory.

"So… You happy?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Why the hell did you use italic and bold on those words?!"

"Oh well, I had to write it, since it's true. By the way, Iran."

The other nation turned to me "Yes Nakasa?"

"I hope you're not mad at me when I wrote 'out of all teams' about you in italic."

"Ah, no. It's fine."

"Awn, I could never be mad at you since my uncle is Iranian~"

"HOLY DAMN, IF YOU CAN SAY SORRY TO HIM, THEN SAY IT TO ME TOO!" Argentina shouted.

**Day 11 – Heroes, champions and chocolate!**

**Belgium vs Russia – Hot chocolate and snow~**

"Kol Kol… Belgium, what is that?"

The little girl turned to see what Russia was referring to; a mug of hot chocolate "That? It's a simple hot chocolate. It's good to drink on cold days since it warms up your body."

"Eh? I thought vodka was the best way to warm up da~"

Belgium sweatdropped. Just a while ago, they were playing against each other on the first half. She was worn out, but as soon as she got inside the locker room, Belgium took a piece of chocolate from her bag (?) and transformed it into hot chocolate.

"I love hot chocolate! Besides, it's great when I'm going to play a match!"

"Eh? Why so?"

"Because it gives me energy to beat up giants like you~" And so, Belgium won…

**Algeria vs South Korea – Nii, nii, nii-san!**

"Goal!"

"Goal!"

"Goal!"

"W-Wow. What the heck is wrong with Korea? It's the third goal from Algeria!" China sweatdropped while he and Japan watched South Korea and Algeria play. Just in the first half of the match, Algeria had already scored three goals, while the Asian tried to keep up.

"Oh, he didn't tell you China-san?" Japan asked.

"Could you please just call me China?" The older mumbled "What he didn't tell me?"

Japan pondered for a while, searching for the best words "He said: 'I will only play seriously if nii-san recognizes me!' or something like that…"

"HE WHAT?! I cheered for him last time, I'm not doing it again!"

"You're unexpectedly cruel, China-san."

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

**America/USA vs. Portugal – The Jones heroes**

"Nahahahaha!" America's laugh rang on the air. A few nations watched him and Portugal interact with each other. While America laughed loudly and stood in a 'heroic' pose, Portugal didn't even seem to be listening to the blonde.

"Geez, that idiot. He's laughing even when he got draw…" England sighed.

"On hon hon~ does anyone even know why he is so happy with a draw?"

"Ve~ why don't we ask him, brother France?" Italy pulled on France's sleeve and both nations went to the American.

… And they were back in a few seconds.

"So?"

"Ve~ England, he said 'Nahahaha! The HERO was able to fight with the villain champion in an even match! After all, there is a Jones on the team!'"

England facepalmed "I knew I should've given him another name…"

"NAHAHAHAHA!"

**Day 12 – Double matches**

**Netherlands/Holland vs. Chile – The new 'Roja'**

Tears. Yep, that's exactly what Chile had on his face. Even though the difference wasn't that great, he felt Holland was thirsty for more goals. Well, what could Chile do? He didn't know. He did not even know why Holland looked like he was about to murder him!

Approaching the taller nation, Chile shivered when Holland turned to face him "What do you want?" Holland asked with an emotionless tone.

"I-I just wanted t-to ask why you l-look like you're going t-to kill m-me…"

Holland grunted "Your shirt. It's red. It remembers me of that tomato."

"I'M NOT SPAIN!"

**Meanwhile, Australia vs. Spain – A proper Hasta la Vista**

Spain sneezed.

"You alright, Spain?" Australia handed him a handkerchief from his own bag.

"Yeah, I just think someone's talking about me~ maybe it's Romanito or Ita-chan~"

"… Or maybe it's Holland…" Just as Spain heard the other nation's name, he choked.

"Please, do not bring up that name…"

"Why not?"

"It still gives me nightmares…"

Australia smirked "Oh, really? Maybe I should wave this Dutch flag-"

He wasn't even able to bring out the flag, as Spain's fist collided with his face "Heh, heh… I'm going to give you a proper 'Hasta la Vista…"

**Brazil vs. Cameroon – Croatian Shrimp**

Hey Cameroon!" Brazil waved his hand to the African.

"Hello Brazil. Do you need anything?"

"No, I was just wondering if anything happened on your previous match. I mean, you looked so… Sick… Did Croatia do something?"

Cameroon felt an urge to puke, but refrained to do so "No… It's just a stomachache…"

Brazil brightened up "Good! Well then, let's go eat at the Red Lobster!"

"Why there?"

"Because they serve your parents!"

"WHAT?!"

"Huh? Aren't shrimps and lobsters parents?"

"…"

**Day 13 – Bye bye, Axis!**

**Italy vs. Uruguay – Do Italians taste good****?**

Italy was losing. Yep, the match against Uruguay turned to be more difficult than he had thought, but unlike in fights, he wasn't going to give up just yet. They still had a chance on the last minutes. Italy ran at full speed towards Uruguay's goal. He heard Romano shouting something from a few meters away, but he didn't understand and continued to run, until he felt a sharp pain on his left should and felt on the field "Veneziano!" He saw Romano running towards him.

"V-Ve! W-What was that?" He looked at his shoulder and froze when he saw marks. Tooth marks.

"Hey, you bastardo! How dare you bite my fratello!" Italy turned at Romano's voice and he saw Romano holding Luis Suárez by the shirt "The heck do you think he is?! Pasta?!"

"… Ve~ fratello, can I be a pasta? I bet it would be good~!"

"Hell no! Shut up idiota fratello!"

**Meanwhile, Costa Rica vs. England – "That's just…"**

"… Meaningless" Costa Rica, the so-named 'New Grim Reaper', eyed England with pity. The once great empire sat depressed on a bench, while talking with others… If there were others… The blonde just kept talking to air and, once in a while, laughing. From where Costa Rica watched, she could make out things like 'Flying Mint Bunny', 'Fairy' or even an Unicorn "I just hope he's alright…"

She tried to ignore the Brit's nonsense chat with imaginary people – no, more like creatures – and concentrated on her team's strategy. She went to talk with her team's coach about possible defenses.

"Hey, Jorge!" She called the coach, Jorge Luis Pinto.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about-" suddenly, she heard England's laughter "IF WE COULD GO EASY ON THEM!"

Startled by Costa Rica's outburst, Jorge raised an eyebrow "Why?"

The girl shivered "I think… The previous matches did something to England…"

Somehow, he ended up agreeing. Thought no one knows what Costa Rica did to make him agree…

**Japan vs Colombia – Excuse me, I am sorry.**

"So, now you and Italy are out, huh? That makes me the last one." Germany talked to Japan, who still sweated a little, and Italy.

"Ve~ of course! You the captain!" Italy saluted Germany with his left hand and the Blonde was about to smack the Italian if it wasn't for Japan to suddenly start singing.

"_Shiroi umi ni akaku moeru taiyou, marui hoshi ni shizuka ni ukabu kotou. Tatakai wa izen owatte wa inai…_"

"What did you just sing?"

"That, Germany-san is a song I created. It's named 'Excuse me, I am sorry'. I thought it would be good to express my apologizes, since I didn't win…"

"There was no need to do such thing…"

"No, Germany-san! I lost by 4-1! I need to accept it and do better next time!" Then, Japan left to take a bath, leaving only Germany and Italy.

"With things like that, I really hope he wins next time…" Germany sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I just watched Brazil vs. Colombia. I actually have many ideas for the Round of Sixteen~ I am soooo happy! Though I should write them down before I pass out of anxiousness! Anyway, if you found any grammar errors, just tell me! I have a bad habit of not proofreading xD**

**Oh, yes, Hetalia music~ I like them (I wrote this whole chapter while listening to music, especially Hetalia music…) if you want to know what the lyrics mean, just google the music's names.**

**I will still ask to read my others fanfics and/or voting on my poll, but no one is forced to do so~ just do as you please!**

**By the way, I'm intrigued by puzzlingnerd57's review about her parents' nations. I'm the daughter of a ChuPan shipping. Though it would be PanChu since my father is Japanese and my mother is Chinese. If I think now, my family is messed up… I have aunts from mother's side that were born in Africa. One of the is married to an Iranian and lives in England. Then, there's father's side. Don't ask me how, but his great-grandmother was Dutch – I'm not kidding. If you search through my hair, you'll find red strands, while the rest of my hair is black… Somehow, the lineage became more Japanese-ish… Father also has many siblings. Some of them are married to Brazilians and there was one of my aunts, which is actually married to a French descendant… His name is Laurent…**

**Heck, when did my family became like that?**

**What about your family? How much is it messed/mixed?**


	6. A little thing from author

Okay, I'll skip the moody author's note that everyone writes… I'm just posting this because… Well, if you watched the TV you know why.

Brazil lost to Germany. 7-1.

I'm going through tons of things on my head right now and I don't know if I'll post tomorrow or before the end of the World Cup. It's just… So frustrating… I was hoping to see Brazil winning the World Cup for the first time in my life, even if I'm not **that **kind of soccer fan. I can't help but feel that twinge on my chest. I love my country more than anything and just now, when we lost, I think Brazil is just repeating the sadness of 1950…

Even as I write this, I am crying. I'm crying not only because of our loss, but also for the Brazilian children who never saw a World Cup.

Yes, I know there's always a next time. I know we can try again, but I also know how much it hurts to see our country losing. Of course, I know many or some of you guys also cheered for a team that ended losing, but maybe what I'm feeling right now is the 'Brazilian pride' for soccer. The same thing I felt when we lost to Netherlands in 2010.

Well, I know I should move on and cheer for the next cup, but you know, I am very stubborn. Haha…

For now, I will be cheering for Germany, since he's the one who beat us and is now carrying our wills. Everything will make sense if they win.

Oh, but I have a problem: since a – small – part of my family is Dutch, I don't know if I should cheer for Netherlands. Especially if the finals are Germany vs. Netherlands…

Anyway, I'll get better pretty fast and I'll try to write everything until the finals, so I'll just ask you: will you wait for me?

I hope so… I also hope you won't abandon this fanfiction.

Thanks everyone for yours reviews/favorites/follows. It means a lot.

* * *

Just to use some of this space, I'll put a song I used to hear when I was little.

**Pra dizer que não falei das flores**

Caminhando e cantando

E seguindo a canção

Somos todos iguais

Braços dados ou não

Nas escolas, nas ruas

Campos, construções

Caminhando e cantando

E seguindo a canção

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

Pelos campos há fome

Em grandes plantações

Pelas ruas marchando

Indecisos cordões

Ainda fazem da flor

Seu mais forte refrão

E acreditam nas flores

Vencendo o canhão

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

Há soldados armados

Amados ou não

Quase todos perdidos

De armas na mão

Nos quartéis lhes ensinam

Uma antiga lição

De morrer pela pátria

E viver sem razão

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

Nas escolas, nas ruas

Campos, construções

Somos todos soldados

Armados ou não

Caminhando e cantando

E seguindo a canção

Somos todos iguais

Braços dados ou não

Os amores na mente

As flores no chão

A certeza na frente

A história na mão

Caminhando e cantando

E seguindo a canção

Aprendendo e ensinando

Uma nova lição

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

Vem, vamos embora

Que esperar não é saber

Quem sabe faz a hora

Não espera acontecer

**Translation:**

**To say that I did not talk about the flowers**

Walking and singing

And following the song

We're all equal

Arms tangled or not

In the schools, in the streets

Fields, buildings

Walking and singing

And following the song

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

In the fields there is hunger

In large plantations

In the streets marching

Undecided cords

They still make the flower

Their strongest chorus

And believe in the flowers

Winning against cannons

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

There are armed soldiers

Loved or not

Almost all lost

With guns in hands

In the barracks they teach you

An old lesson

To die for the country

And to live without reason

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

In the schools, in the streets

Fields, constructions

We're all soldiers

Armed or not

Walking and singing

And following the song

We're all equal

Arms tangled or not

The loves in mind

The flower on the floor

The certainty in the front

The history in hand

Walking and singing

And following the song

Learning and teaching

A new lesson

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

Come, let's go away

Because wait is to not know

Who knows do the hours

Doesn't wait to happen

**That's a song created when Brazil was under a dictatorship. It's a type of protest and I love it. I translated using my own knowledge and a little bit of Google Translator for some words. Hope you like the message that it transmits, since back then, there was nothing we could do without getting arrested or worse. Search for the song in YouTube if you want to hear it.**


	7. Final matches part 1

**A/N: IT'S GERMANY! GERMANY! GER-MAH-NEE! Wow, that World Cup final was so intense! I'm happy – cough, throwing a party – that Germany won! Of course, I'm still sad about our loss, but yeah! Next time, next time… In Russia! Thanks for the support you all wrote, it means a lot… Well, to the reviews. I'll answer both chapter 5 and the note.**

**Transformers' BABY: **Wah! A GerIta descendant? Wow, that must have happened after Buon San Valentino… Yeah, I was pretty excited too after we lost. Don't worry, I'm not offended.

**Marilyn Diptych:** Hey thanks! Wait a sec… Are you Brazilian too? Oh mah gosh, should I write in Portuguese? Wah!

**Kat the Maniac: **Still giant xD but I enjoy reading long reviews… Seriously? Your Brazilian friend choose _Uruguay_? Wow… After 1950 I never thought a Brazilian would pick Uruguay... But well, you said that he had to pick the ones no one wanted…

Oh yeah, Italy and Uruguay… I was so mad at that Uruguayan player that I'm kinda happy with his punishment… Well, changing to Argentina, yup~ I love boycotting him~ *Rolls eyes* Argentinians…

About your family… Let's say that your mom is a descendant of Cuba that went off against Cuba's will and married a Spanish men and then, migrated to AMERICA… LoL

**Misaki Haninozuka: **Italy wants to be a pasta~ Hehe… Now seriously, I thought about France and Germany having a… Great time against each other… By the way, could you tell me about the Mexican curse?

**May Arisa: **Oh yeah, when Chile beat Spain they announced: "Chile is the new 'Roja'" which means, they're the new 'Red'. Oh right, that's true. Netherlands and Belgium… It was tense but I was kinda cheering for Belgium. (Now close your eyes and imagine Belgium vs. Netherlands in Hetalia style…)

**Chihori Anigma: **I love some Hetalia songs (My favorites are the Italys and Japan's Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo, World Ondo and Nihao China).

So, pretty much your family are living history museums? :D

BTW, the song I put in the note talked about our dictatorship. It was a **military **dictatorship, which means, the army controlled the country. They had weapons – we had our ways of protest. Though many people were exiled during that phase… Our president protested and fought against the dictatorship…

**TheDarknessOfHeaven23: **Ohh… So you got it xD aside from Hetalia, I love KHR and others animes like Shaman King, YGO and Digimon (Old animes, huh?)

**Frost687: **My gosh another long review '-' (it actually beat Kat's review…) Yeah… Brazil and Germany… I'm not mad at Germany, since I love the Germans – they were so polite here in Brazil! But, did you know? There was once a match between Hungary and another country. Hungary scored 11 goals.

I kinda developed a passion for pasta too. Every time my mom cooks pasta, my brother (Who knows that I'm a Hetalian) rolls his eyes at me, because he knows that I'm going to shout 'Pasta!'. LoL.

I do ship both FrUK and USUK, I'm just… Not into it that much. I dislike Spamano, but I can handle it if it's slightly mentioned… No offences for those who ship it xD

Yep, that's the way they show up in the TV, which means that in also appeared "Australia x Spain, Belgium x Russia, France x Switzerland, England x Italy (I squealed a lot with this one. I kinda support the Angel Pair)"

**MayBell Lyric: **Yes… Hetalia makes our mental health go to the ends of hell… BUT IT TEACHES HISTORY AND GEOGRAPHY! I honestly wished that Himaruya-senpai showed officially a character for Brazil… Oh well…

Everyone loves David Luiz, but have you ever seen him running and cheering? His face is… Kinda scary and funny at the same time…

**Canadian person (guest): **It's okay now… Germany won and I'm happy for all Germans out there. Honestly, I can't say they played well. Hulk (our player, not the hero) didn't do anything and forced the fouls. Fred also didn't do anything, he just stood there, waiting for a ball to fall on his feet. I hoped for a Netherlands vs. Germany, but it seems that the 'Hermanos' went to destroy my happiness~

**Okay, I'm posting part one right now. I'll try to post part two tomorrow because I'm sleepy. Thought I can't promise 'cuz I'm going to visit my uncles and I don't know if I'll have internet D:**

**Oh, by the way, yesterday I cut my hair to donate it! It kinda feels good and it will be great since I'm going to travel to USA, Florida! Wait for me, America :D**

* * *

**Day 14 - What to put here...**

**Argentina vs. Nigeria – So yeah… Pray.**

"Wow. Now you had a hard time with _Nigeria_?"

"Shut up Nakasa!" Argentina shouted.

"Nope! But seriously, you're winning with slight differences. I don't think you are going to win this time…"

He gasped "Wha-? I have Messi and Di Maria! There's no way I'm going to lose!"

"If is that so, I hope you prayed a lot then. Oh, you'd better be on good terms with the church."

"Why so?"

"Well, isn't the pope Argentinian?"

"Of course he is!"

"Thinking about it… This must be the reason why you're still in the Cup! My god, only you to depend on the church~!"

"Wha-!"

**Honduras vs. Switzerland – Oh, wonderful Switzerland**

"For the last time, shut the hell up!"

Honduras couldn't stop laughing "Oh, come on Switzerland! Can't you be cheesy sometimes?"

"No and that joke was awful!" Switzerland pointed his gun to Honduras.

"Aw… You're going to fill me with holes? Just like your cheeses?" He laughed.

"Damn you!"

Later that day, Honduras found himself calling Austria "Hey, I think those jokes you gave me worked pretty well. Even more than needed…"

**Day 15 – Last matches**

**America/USA vs. Germany – Not here!**

"Nahahaha! The Hero enters the field!" America laughed loudly as he entered the field. Beside him, Germany only sighed.

"Honestly, we're having a serious match here. Can't you act a little bit more mature?"

"Hey! No one beside myself can give orders to me! You vile Nazi!" America poked him.

Germany rubbed his temples "That time ended long ago you idiot."

"The hero isn't an idiot!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Germany smirked "Yes."

"Gah! You damn potato!"

"Idiotic nation."

"Cruel villain!"

"Loud mouth."

"THIS ISN'T THE WORLD WAR 2, SO HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES!" The referees screamed…

**Portugal vs. Ghana – So… Where are they?**

Portugal sat bored at the locker room. It was almost time for both teams to enter the field but Ghana was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, come on, it's our last match in the World Cup and he is almost making me win by W.O? Damn it…"

Suddenly, one of the room's door opened and Brazil entered "Hey Portugal! Enjoying your last moments in my house?"

"Want me to be honest? Nope. Ghana is late and the match will soon start. Since it's my last match, I would love a decent game, but no! That boy is damn late!"

"Awn! Calm down Manuel!"

"Oh, shut it Luci!" Manuel huffed "By the way, why are you here? I doubt you'd come here only to say those things."

"Yep! I brought a message from Ghana!" He said, while holding a piece of paper.

"… Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it's fun! Anyways, Ghana said that if you paid the authorities, he'd be free to come!"

"Wha-? What is he, a convict?"

**Day 18 – To the Round of Sixteen!**

**Brazil vs. Chile – It's the Brazilian goalpost~**

"DAMN IT! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL! DAMN!"

"Calm down Chile!"

"GO AWAY! LET ME DESTROY IT!"

"Wah! Scary!"

"SHUT UP! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN ANY OF YOU! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THAT BASTARD!"

Not so far from that place, a few of the nations talked to each other "Brazil, why is Chile screaming at your goalpost?"

"Who knows? I only heard him shouting that he hates my goalpost~ Dunno why!"

**Uruguay vs Colombia – Yellow fever**

The fifteen of the nations of the Round of sixteen were reunited in a room.

"So, tomorrow's matches are: Netherlands vs. Mexico and Costa Rica vs. Greece. That concludes today's events." Germany said "By the way, has anyone seen Uruguay?"

They all looked to Colombia "I haven't seen him ever since I won."

Brazil held up his arm "Last time I saw him, he went to his hotel! He said he wasn't feeling well!"

"He wasn't feeling well? Is his country with problems? After all, unless we're with internal problems there's no way we can be sick." Argentina said.

They thought for a while before Colombia mumbled "Yellow fever." He turned to look to Brazil "I think your curse is still working…"

"Ah, is that so? It's been 64 years, I didn't think that the curse would still be there…"

"Well, it had a slight change, but it doesn't matter~ I also wore yellow and I am a Latin country~"

All the Latins present snickered "Honestly… Just wear yellow when you're against Uruguay…" Brazil laughed meanwhile the Europeans, North Americans, Central Americans and Africans only looked at them, thinking '_Was Brazil England's pupil?_'

**Day 19 – Only 1****st**** places**

**Mexico vs. Netherlands/Holland - … What?**

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to lose?" Mexico and Holland awaited in their locker room.

"… Yes." Holland answered.

"Why would I?"

"Everyone made a bet about the winners of the Round of Sixteen."

"So? What about it?"

"We bet if the teams that ended up in first place during the first phase would pass to next phase. I choose yes."

"… But… Isn't it just a bet? I mean… You're not going to lose something if I win, right?"

"… We also bet money."

"Crap…"

**Costa Rica vs. Greece – How to kick a penalty**

The penalties. A feared part of an official football match. All or nothing – it depends on the players, in especial the goalkeeper. The first teams that felt the pressure were Brazil and Chile. The host won – with the saint help of the goalpost – and now, Costa Rica and Greece would end their match with the penalties.

Costa Rica has a good goalkeeper. She was confident on their victory and classification for the next phase – they would go against Netherlands. Of course, they needed to win first and she knew that Greece probably had a secret ability to kick penalties…

… But she expected _that _to be his ability.

Yep, they must have a great focus to be able to kick penalties while in a sleeping state… Maybe they should bring an alarm clock next time…

* * *

**A/N: So, next time is the rest of the Round of Sixteen, the Quarters, the Semi-Finals and finally, the FINAL!**

**Also, has anyone realized why I kept asking questions about yourselves? If any of you read the reviews, then everyone would know a little bit more of each other~ I think it's good to know other people – especially if they are from others countries~**

**Thanks everyone for reading this fanfiction – although this was, initially, written for fun xD.**

**Just to not break the sequence, here's a little question: If you were going to live in another country, which one would it be?**

**For me, I always loved the Japanese culture so I would go live in Japan, but I also would love to visit Austria~!**

**BTW: I honestly think that if there was another World Cup in Japan, the theme song should be 'World Ondo' from Hetalia. LoL**


	8. Final matches part 2

**A/N: I think… I made people wait for way too long… Well, that's what I get from having no internet for the whole week '-.- *sigh* Well, at long last, the last matches of the World Cup. I tried to write all of them, but some games weren't **_**that **_**fun. I'll apologize in advance~ anyway, to the reviews.**

**Frost687: **Hell yeah~! But don't worry, in a way I do like long reviews. Sometimes I write long things without noticing too. Switzerland could learn about how to be a bit cheesy~ and Greece is more skillful than he shows~

**Misaki Haninozuka: **Pasta~! Ever since it was announced that Germany and America would fight for the 1st place, I thought: "My god, it's the World War 2 starting again…". That curse is just… Wow. Our curse would be 'We can't win at home' now… LoL.

Now try to imagine Prussia as an independent team. It would be obvious he would win everything, after all he's awesome~

~KolKolKolKol~

**Transformer's BABY: **What a variety of countries~ WA! Wa!

**May Arisa: **Whenever I think of Netherlands on the field, I imagine how their adversaries would fare with a giant glaring at them… Scary…

I find Moscow really beautiful, but I can't bring myself to imagine myself going to Russia. Especially now with all the Ukraine and Russia conflict (LoL I keep imagining this conflict in HetaStyle… With Belarus on the background.). Tokyo would be great, but it's full of people~ Cana… Wait, who's Canada?

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: **I'm sorry to know you weren't able to see and feel all the emotion of the World Cup (Damn time zones…)

* * *

**Day 20 – Bye bye, Africa!**

**France vs. Nigeria – Good luck big brother France! (You're going to need it!)**

"… So, Brother France will advance to the Quarters?" Italy sat down beside France.

The French ruffled the Italian's hair "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"Ve~ who are you going against next?" Italy tilted his head to the side.

"Hm… It depends on who wins tomorrow… It could be that potato face or Algeria."

"Oh! Oh! I know! It's gonna be Germany!"

"You sure? I mean, this World Cup is full of surprises… Like you losing so early…" He muttered the last part.

"I'm sure! Brother France is going against Germany and I'll give you a good luck~ ve~"

Hearing Italy's words, France suddenly hugged the brunette, crying "Aw, Ita-chan is wishing me good luck! Big bro will certainly win this one~!"

Meanwhile France wailed, Italy lightly pushed France away "Of course! After all, Germany is WAY stronger than you~ that's why you're really going to need it~"

**Germany vs. Algeria – Es tut mir leid**

"...What?"

Germany sighed "It's what I said. Es tut mir leid."

Algeria looked at him "In human language please."

"I said that I am sorry." Germany crossed his arms "But I won't go easy."

"Who said I wanted you going easy? It's not fun when a powerful team goes easy on another. It's… Kinda humiliating."

"Well, okay… It's just… That I absolutely can't let you win. Not because of the World Cup title, but… Well…"

"Because of what then?"

"… Let's say that you wouldn't want to make Netherlands lose money…"

"…."

**Day 21 – End of the Round of Sixteen**

**Argentina vs. Switzerland – Thank you for your efforts, Switzerland~!**

"Switzerland! That was a great game!" I ran to Switzerland as he and Argentina exit the field.

"Hn. Thanks Nakasa."

"Oy… I'm here too…" Argentina pokes me "Shouldn't you congratulate me?"

"Oh, Argentina! Since when were you here?"

"Gah! I hate you!"

"Wow. The revelation of the year…" I roll my eyes "Seriously, _one goal in the extra half-time_. Geez, why I still write about you… Why did I even write a one-shot with you…?"

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed and ran away.

"Ara… He went away…" I turn to Switzerland "By the way, your defense was great, but next time you go against him, try using more explosives and heavy machine guns. It won't make a difference if he disappears anyway."

"Oh, okay."

**Belgium vs. America/USA – The way of the hero**

England sat down on table, where America was eating a burger. The game ended an hour ago with Belgium's victory.

"So, you lost."

"Says the guy who invented the soccer and lost in the first phase."

"-! I wasn't playing seriously! I… I have other things that are more important!"

"Oh, I see! Nahaha, you should have called the hero!"

"Yeah, yeah. The hero that lost to a girl."

"H-Heroes do not hurt little girls!" America stood up and walked away, munching in another burger.

"Yeah right… I bet she offered him some of her waffles…"

**Day 22 – To the Quarters!**

**Brazil vs. Colombia – Good-bye, Golden Boy.**

"Waaaaaaah~! I hate you Colombia!" Brazil sobbed while Colombia tried to comfort him.

"O-Oh, look Luci, Zuñiga didn't mean to do this! It was an accident!"

"No Colombia! Look at this replay! It was obviously purposeful! He did aim for Neymar's spine and he _did _break it!" He pointed to the screen "Who knows if he will play ever again… If the bone reaches his spinal cord, he could lose his movements! Damn it!"

"… Sorry."

Brazil sighed "It's fine, I'm just… Really concerned. Our next match is against France or Germany. They're great players and I do not know if I will be able to win…"

"But you don't only depend on him, do you?"

"Sigh, with David Luiz and Thiago Silva, we were able to keep up… But there are players who almost do nothing." Brazil grunted "I once heard on the radio that when we get on the field, it's like we're playing chess and Fred is our King – he moves a square to the front, a square to the left and doesn't do anything." He laughed and Colombia sweatdropped "Anyway, Neymar is out of the Cup. Well… It seems that the 'Golden Boy' will bide good-bye…"

**France vs. Germany – Chickens**

"It's your damn fault, damn it!" France poked Germany.

Germany only grunted. Why did he went against the idiots? "Care to explain what my fault is?"

"It's because of you that Ita-chan said those things!"

"… What?"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Eh?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Honestly, could you stop it? I don't even know what you are talking about!"

"Waaaaaah!" France wailed as he ran away…

"… Just like a headless chicken… He really should change his symbol…"

**Day 23 – Fu, fufufu, ufufufufufu~**

**Argentina vs. Belgium – Goaway~ Goaway~ GoAway~ Go Away~**

"So Belgium, what are you going to do now?"

Belgium turned to look at me. Just now, after the game, she made some waffles for us. "Um… I don't know… I thought we'd be able to advance and have a chance of confronting big brother…"

"Well, thinking about it, if Holland wins against Costa Rica, he could avenge you!"

"Yeah, that's true~! That's why I'm going to cheer a lot for him!"

"Well, I am also going to cheer for him!"

"Ah, right. I heard you have Dutch parents. You're going to cheer because of them?"

"Hm? Oh no. I am mostly cheering for Brazil and Germany, but I do support Holland. Especially now~!"

"Eh? Why so?"

"Because I'm hoping to see Holland destroying Argentina. Fufufu~ I hope he will be able to scare off that bastardo away from the Brazilian country~ fuwa… Fuwahaha~"

"E-Eh… Is that so…"

**Netherlands/Holland vs. Costa Rica – Do me a favor, alsjeblieft?**

"Hm… Mister Holland?" Costa Rica poked Holland's arm. "Nakasa asked me to give this to you." She gave him a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"Um… I do not know. She only wrote that and gave to me. I didn't get to read because she kinda… Threatened me to not to read. It was… Rather scary…"

"Hn…"

He started to read the short note and huffed at the end of it. Costa Rica tried to see the small note, but failed to do so. (_Well, try to compare their heights…_)

"Hey, what does it say? Let me see! Let me see!"

"It's nothing. Just Nakasa being Brazilian."

"… Eh?"

"Read it yourself." He threw the paper on the floor and Costa Rica bent down to pick it. Written on it was:

Hey there Holland! You know, Belgium was defeated by Argentina. Don't you want to avenge her and kil- defeat Argentina? It would be great, wouldn't it? Do me- Belgium a favor, alsjeblieft?

Signed, Nakasa.

**Day 24 and 25 – Our Green. Our Yellow. Our Flag./Red. White. Blue**

Luciano walked through the streets. On his hand, his own flag dragged on the dirt and water – he didn't know if the water came from the sky or his own tears. Once again, his dreams of tasting victory on his own home were destroyed. Once again, after 64 years, though this time was against Germany on the semi-finals. However, he couldn't blame Germany. The other only played fair and without holding back. He, Luciano – or rather, Brazil – was the one at fault. He and his team made so many errors. Forced many fouls.

Where was the prideful Brazilian football? The one that brought the yellow and green nation five titles? The one that was so lively and beautiful?

He did not know. He didn't even know when they started that dirty football. That… That _shameful _football.

Luciano remembered the chat he had with Colombia. If he was playing chess, Fred would really be the King. Neymar would be the Queen – once it's defeated, it's almost checkmate. Honestly, they were doing so great during the first phase that he didn't even notice when the team started to depend on Neymar.

He sighed and sat down on a bench. Well, maybe it's time to look forward to 2018, in Russia – not for who will 'welcome' him, alright.

~:X:~

"Honestly. What are you doing here?"

Luciano slowly opened his eyes to see Holland standing above him with his abnormal height. "I think I could ask you the same."

"Brat." Lukas* let out a smoke from his tobacco pipe. Luciano turned his nose away.

"Could you smoke later or to another side? I don't like tobacco smoke." Lukas only turned to him and blew a cloud of smoke on the Brunette's face. "Hey!"

"You're still hundreds of years young to order me around. Especially if you don't have money."

Luciano looked at him, baffled. "You implying that I'm poor?"

"I'm not implying." He hit the back of Luciano's head. "I'm saying it out straight."

Brazil huffed. "At least I don't go invading another nation and stealing the method of producing sugar…"

Holland glared at him "That was centuries ago."

"Whatever."

"At least, you should keep that hard head of yours high. We still have a match for the third place." Lukas stood up and stretched a hand to the Brunette.

Luciano smiled and took the hand. "Yeah. Thanks."

**DAY 29 – THE FINAL, FINALLY!**

Once again and for the last time on this World Cup, Germany and Argentina stepped on the field and stood in a row. The referees were a few seconds late, but nothing that could change the match. Well… Unless we count **who **is the referee.

"Ve~ Germany, Germany! I'll be the referee of your match~" Germany's eyes looked like they would fall from shock as Italy, Romano and Seborga entered the field carrying the ball. Beside Germany, Argentina looked curiously at the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ludwig shouted.

Italy was about to talk, but Romano was faster. "Are you deaf you potato bastard?! Idiot fratello already said it. We were chosen to be the referees of your damn match."

Ludwig facepalmed. That was going to be a loooong match.

~:X:~

"Hey! That goal wasn't valid!" Germany shouted at the referees "ARE YOU HEARING ME?!" Both Italies yelped and invalidated the goal – it was fair, if you saw how Argentina scored, it was obvious the goal should be invalidated.

~:X:~

The full-time ended quickly. No one scored, but Argentina had many, _many_, chances (_*Rolls eyes* Argentinians…_). Germany also had chances, but lesser than Argentina. As both prepared for the extra time, Italy and his brothers happily ate Tiramisu and Cannoli~

~:X:~

They scored a goal. They made it. The shouts of happiness ran through the entire stadium of Maracana proved it. They were _winning _once again against Argentina. It was a beautiful goal. Göetze, from Germany, didn't even wait for the ball reach the field. He kicked it with everything he had and made it – the sole valid goal till now. Maybe, if they made it to the end, he would be considered the German hero.

Oh, they could hear America's protest against that decision…

~:X:~

"IT'S OVER VERDAMNIT!" Ludwig shouted across the field. Even with the additions, the game should have ended at 17' of the extra half-time, but it made to 18' and was almost reaching the 19's. Every single German – and plenty of Brazilians – shouted for the end of the game.

"DAMN IT ITALY! END IT!" Germany turned to glare at the referees, only to see Italy, the main referee, sleeping. Germany, taking advantage of a foul on Schweinsteiger – _another _one – walked to where Italy laid peacefully and smacked the boy's head.

"Waaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I graffiti-ed Germany's flag on a wall! I'm sorry that I wished for pasta rain! Waaaah! I'm soooorrrry! Just don't take my pasta and flags awayyy~!" Italy randomly rambled, until Germany lightly punched his head (Italy's).

"Will you stop it and do your job?! The game should be already over! It's 19' already, so blow that whistle!"

"Ve~ yes…" Italy whimpered and whistled, ending the game.

_Note: never let Italy be the main referee. Better yet, never let him be a referee._

* * *

**A/N: I want everyone to know that I won't put this as a completed fanfiction. Without counting my note, there are SEVEN chapters. That number doesn't make me feel well, so I'll still write Omakes once in a while about the jokes I hear around my country~ I already have one – no, scratch that, I have two about Argentina~**

***I know that Lukas is Norway's human name, but I think it really suits Netherlands... At least much more than Tim or Abel...**

**By the way, for the parents of the people inside Malaysia Airplane, I'm really sorry. That must have been hard on all of you. If I remember correctly, there was a family that lost parents in both accidents of the Malaysia Air Lines… May those people find their way on Heaven's door.**

**Thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing this fanfiction~!**

~「仲佐」~Nakasa


End file.
